Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS
Super Smash Bros for Wii U and Super Smash Bros for 3DS are upcoming games being developed by Sora Ltd. and Bandai Namco Games and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U video game consoles. First announced at the Electronic Entertainment Expo 2011, the two games respectively represent the fourth and fifth installments in the Super Smash Bros. series of games, which features characters from various Nintendo franchises. The 3DS version will be released in Japan on September 13, 2014, in North America and Europe on October 3, 2014, and in Australia on October 4, 2014. The Wii U version will be released after the 3DS version in all regions in Q4 2014 to allow each version a dedicated debugging period. Gameplay Like in previous games in the series, up to four players use a variety of attacks to damage their opponents, increasing their damage percentage which makes them easier to knock out of the playing field. Smash Balls, items first introduced in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, make a return, allowing whoever obtains them to perform a powerful attack unique to that character. Also returning from Brawl are assist trophies, items that summon various other video game characters onto the field to attack opponents or help in other ways. Like its predecessors, Super Smash Bros. features collectible in-game trophies based on characters or items seen in various Nintendo or third-party games. Whereas previous games featured a single 'Final Destination' stage, which consisted of a flat layout with no stage hazards, most of the stages in this game now offer an alternative Final Destination layout. New to the series is the ability to customize both existing characters and Mii Fighters, altering their movesets and giving them unique power-ups. These characters can be transferred between 3DS and Wii U versions of the game, as well as certain items earned in specific modes. Additionally, players can use Amiibo figurines to train computer controlled players and import them into a match. Both versions of the game support local and online multiplayer. Whereas local and online matches with friends have fully customizable rules, online matches with strangers are divided into two modes: "For Fun" and "For Glory". For Fun features random stages and items, with Smash matches only and Final Destination stages omitted, while For Glory limits matches to Final Destination stages with no items and the option for 1-on-1 battles for more tournament-style gameplay. Customized characters, Mii Fighters, and Amiibos cannot be used in online matches against strangers. In addition to a moderation system to prevent griefing, the game will feature an online ranking system called "Global Smash Power" for a player's solo mode score, which shows how many other players someone has outscored, rather than listing their position on a leaderboard. Although the game does not feature a ranking system for online matches, matchmaking between players of similar skill levels is planned. There will also be a spectator mode on both versions that allows players to watch live matches online and bet on what the outcome will be. First and second place winners will get prizes in four-player matches, and spectators can bet the gold they win on "Bonus Chances". Differences between versions While both versions of the game feature identical gameplay and the same roster of characters, there are various differences between the 3DS and Wii U versions. The Wii U version features high-definition visuals, whereas the 3DS version features stereoscopic 3D graphics with optional cel-shaded outlines to make characters more visible. Certain stages, trophies, and assist trophies are exclusive to each version of game, with the Wii U version primarily featuring elements taken from console titles and the 3DS version taking elements primarily from handheld games. The 3DS version will feature an exclusive mode called Smash Run, based on the City Trial mode from Kirby Air Ride, in which players navigate an open environment for stat-increasing power-ups, before facing each other in a match. Single player modes include Classic, which features multiple routes and adjustable difficulty similar to Kid Icarus: Uprising, and Stadium, which features the Home-Run Contest, Multi-Man Smash, and Target Blast, which tasks players with building up damage on a bomb before launching it towards a group of targets. The Wii U version will support Nintendo GameCube controllers via use of an official adapter. Playable characters 50 playable characters from various Nintendo and third-party franchises have been confirmed to appear in Super Smash Bros. Along with various veteran characters from previous games, including the return of third-party character Sonic the Hedgehog, twelve new characters have been announced Villager, Mega Man, the Wii Fit Trainers, Rosalina, Little Mac, Greninja, Mii Fighters, Palutena, Pac-Man, Lucina, Robin, and Shulk. Certain characters who could change mid-game in previous titles, such as Zelda and Sheik, are now playable solely as standalone characters. Additionally, certain characters, such as the Wii Fit Trainer, have both male and female variants. Also featuring Joestar the Hedgehog who kills everyone else Leak/Full Roster (?) In late August 2014, a series of allegedly leaked photos and videos from the 3DS version, uploaded to 4chan and YouTube respectively, revealed several unannounced playable characters at the time including Shulk from Xenoblade Chronicles; Dr. Mario and Bowser Jr. from the Mario series; Ganondorf from The Legend of Zelda; the "Duck Hunt Dog" from Duck Hunt; Ness from EarthBound; and Dark Pit from Kid Icarus: Uprising. The original videos were removed shortly thereafter citing a copyright claim by Nintendo of America. On August 29, Shulk's appearance in the game was officially revealed via the Smash Bros. website ultimately confirmed the leak. Falcon.png|Captain Falcon Lucina.png|Lucina MiiFighter.png|Mii Fighters Main shulk.png|Shulk